


After It Falls

by SirenAlpha



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAlpha/pseuds/SirenAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ruby leaves to save the world, Blake returns to Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After It Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just finished binging RWBY, and I had to write something for Blake and Yang. 
> 
> I interpreted Yang's state at the end of the episode as her being depressed so I portray her like that, just a heads up.

Yang still hasn’t chosen a replacement arm. She barely gets out of bed, what would she need a replacement arm for? It’s not like she has a gauntlet for it anyways. 

“There’s someone to see you,” her father says from the door. 

Yang stares at him in confusion. Ruby left days ago with all of their friends in tow, the ones who were left anyways. Who could possibly be visiting her?

When she doesn’t say anything, her father leaves the doorway, giving her guest access to the room. Blake steps into the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Yang screams at her. She pulls the pillow from behind her back and throws it at her. “Leave! I never want to see your face again.”

“Yang,” Blake pleads. “I’m sorry.”

“I was your partner,” she screams at her, throwing the other pillow. “I protected you. I gave my arm for you. You left me. What makes you think you just get to come back?”

“I know what you did for me,” Blake says, coming into her room and shutting the door behind her. “I carried you out of the dining hall. I know what Adam’s capable of, and I had to run away.”

“From me?” Yang asks. “I get Adam, but you had to run from me?”

“I had to keep you safe. Adam wants to destroy everything I care about. He said he would destroy you first. I thought if I put some distance between us he would back off. I didn’t know it would be like this.”

“Like what?” Yang snaps, getting out of bed and facing Blake so she can see what’s left of her arm. “What did you think it would be like? You thought I’d be okay with this?”

“I thought you would recover. I thought I could buy you time for that. I thought you would have Ruby and Weiss to help you. I came back as soon as I found out Ruby had left,” Blake says, beginning to tear up. “I just wanted to help and keep Adam away from you.”

“Well, that’s not what it felt like,” she says, shaking her head. “It felt like you just abandoned me. You went off on your own crusade again, not caring what it cost you.”

“No, Yang, I would never-,”

“But you did!” Yang shouts. “You left me when I needed you most. I needed your help. I needed to know what happened to me. I needed my friend.”

“I was stupid, okay?” Blake volleys back. “And selfish. I just wanted you wanted you alive. I didn’t want Adam to take you away from me, but it looks like he got what he wanted anyways.”

“I don’t care about Adam,” Yang hisses, sitting back down on the bed. “He’s not the friend who abandoned me.”

“Yang,” Blake says gently, kneeling on the floor in front of her. “I’m so sorry. I was panicking and wasn’t thinking. I never would have left you if I thought it would hurt you worse.  Yang, please.”

Yang feels the tears begin to drip down her face. She can’t stop the tears no matter how much she wipes at her eyes, and she begins to sob. She can’t fight, her sister’s gone off with their friends and she can’t protect them, and she wants Blake by her side so badly and it cuts her more deeply than Adam’s blade had. She barely remembers Adam’s strike, but she remembers how Blake doesn’t know if she can trust her. Blake may not even stay. She can leave her again in a second, and Yang can’t stop her. She just wants to turn everything back to only a few months ago to when she and Blake could stay up late after Ruby and Weiss had fallen asleep and just talk. 

Blake hugs her, and Yang cries harder. Blake tells her “I’m sorry,” over and over and over again. Whispering it to her like a prayer, like penance. 

Yang stops crying when she has a headache and her eyes feel swollen. She pulls away from Blake’s hug to see she has been crying as well. 

“If you won’t accept my apology, then please let me stay to help you get fitted with a new arm and gauntlet. You can use me to practice until you’re good enough to join Ruby and her new team,” Blake offers. 

“Blake, I’m not going to do that,” she says, shaking her head. 

“Why not? I thought that would have been your plan.”

“Once, maybe, but I can’t fight anymore.”

“Plenty of people fight with prosthesis,” Blake says. “You can learn to be one of them.”

“It’s not that,” she says, shaking her head. “It’s not just my arm or a gauntlet. I can’t do it anymore. I have no energy. I can’t do anything let alone fight.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Blake insists. “You’re a great fighter. This won’t be the end of you. You can’t give up.”

“It’s not a matter of giving up. I’m just done. I have nothing left”

Blake squares her shoulders. “There’s no part of you that wants to save the world? To help your sister and your team?”

Yang stares at her, unable to find the words to say anything. Blake retrieves Yang’s lone gauntlet from the nightstand. “Do you want me to get rid of this for you?” she asks. “Destroy it so no one can ever use it again?”

Yang shakes her head. 

“Then you’re not done,” she says, holding it out to Yang. “Saving the world’s the biggest adventure anyone’s ever had, and maybe the last one we’ll ever have. Do you want to miss out on it?”

“No,” Yang says softly. 

“We have a lot of work to do, but step one might be to wear this again,” she says, holding it up for Yang. 

She slides her hand through so she’s wearing her gauntlet again. “No.”

“No?” Blake asks, taken aback. 

“No, if I’m going to get a new arm, I want new weapons,” Yang says, disliking the way her gauntlet rests on her wrist. “I want your help.”

Blake nods. “Anything you need.”

Yang stands up from the bed she’s been tied to since the battle. “Then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> So not everything is solved, and I don't know how Blake's return will be handled in the next volume, but I have lots of hope for Yang and Blake's partnership.


End file.
